Zevo 3 the Game
by Mrs.ShakierraIGJHartwell
Summary: When Shakira falls for a hot basketball player will her teamates. mak it out alive SIGJH


Zevo 3 the Game

"okay do it again"matt says

"Uhhh matt im going to be late for school and i have to put the poster say when to sign up in the gym before home room."Shakira said nearly tired from matt's experiment

"please just one more."Matt says

"Okay but this is it i still have to get dress and do my hair."Shakira still in her sleep wear says as she zevos up.

She (using hands) projects a beam of light.

"Okay know lets see how far you can go increase the frequency."Matt says Shakira grunts then shoots another beam but matt cant see it but his machine picks up the wavelength.

"ok your in the radio range Microwave,infared. then the beam turns red,

"visible light"matt says

the beam goes threw all the colors of the then turns the beam into the ultraviolet range then X-ray,but just as shakira was about to reach gamma ray matt screams stop and his machine breaks down.

"What happened?"Shakira asks

"you were about to reach gamma range thast the same power as a nuclear bomb"Matt says,and you fried my machine "

"Sorry about your toy i gotta get ready."Shakira says turning around to see Jason and ellie walking ouf of the front door.

"What happened to matt's toy"ellie asks

"its not a toy"matt defends

"And Shakira way arent you dressed you have to leave in two minutes to make it to school in time to hang the poster."Jason says

"Chill i'll be ready before matt can say done"Shakira says light speeding off.

"d"matt begins

"ready"Shakira says wearing a black pants,a orange shirt with yellow stars and black flats. her hair was pint up into two pigtails.

"i would wait for you guys but i gotta hurry see you at school "Shakira says light speeding off.

GYM

Shakira walks into the gym to hang up the had came in to school earlier to her homeroom class and finish her work their so she could hang up the Shakira is hang up the poster she realizes that the basketball team was having practice as a ball came hurdling toward she caught it before it could hit her.

"Yo my bad Shortie"a voice said. She turned to see a sweating dark muscle guy coming toward her with only gym shorts and sneakers on exsposing is toned 6 pack had to keep herself from blushing.

"im assuming this is yours"Shakira says handing it to him.

"yea one of the guys on my team tried to make a shot and."He said

"looks like your friend needs to work on his aim"Shakira says,now if you will excuse me what ever your name is i need to finish hang this up."

"o your a cheerleader"he asks.

"Head cheerleader actually and im holding sign ups in the cafeteria."Shakira replies.  
>"hey the team is playing a game tonight you should come"he says.<p>

"Are you asking me out"Shakira asks

"no but i just thought we could hang out afterward"he says,and i didnt catch your name?"

"Its Shakira Shakira James"she says smiling,and i dont think i know you either?"Shakira says.

"Are you serious"He said.

"Yea"Shakira says.

"woow my names Tyren Tyren johnson"Tyren says,so will i see u tonight"

"hmmm Maybe i'll see what i can do"She replies

"Great if you have time you can watch us play,"Tyren says.

"why not im out of homeroom for the day."Shakira replied

"cool and a,Tyren whispered in her ear,i love when a girl plays hard to get"

Shakira blushes while Tyren goes back to playjng She finishes hang the poster up she watches the team practice until they were done.

"So you stuck around"Tyren said coming over to Shakira.

"You know your pretty good at basketball"Shakira says trying to change the subject.

"Well i hope so i am the captain of the team"Tyren replied

"o really thats cool"Shakira says.

then the bell rings for second block

"I gotta go"Shakira says.

"Let me walk you to your class"Tyren says scratching his head.

"Uhh no offence but a you might want to put a shirt on,Shakira says look at his body,Dont want the girls to go all crazy "

"You right"Tyren says putting on his shirt,now can i walk you to class"Tyren says taking Shakira's backpack

"Yes you may"Shakira replies.

and they walk out of the gym.

BRETT RONSON'S SECRET BASE

" the plan is ready we will begin tonight"One of Ronson's people says

"Excellent the trap for zevo 3 is full proof.

HALLS OF BR3 HIGH Shakira and Tyren are walking to her has his right hand on Shakira 's shoulders and his left carrying Shakira's in the hallways are shocked including Ellie and Cotilla.

"This is far enough thanks"Shakira says

"No problem,Tyren says,still on tonight"

"Definitely "Shakira says.

Tyren leans in for a kiss,but Shakira pushes him back.

"I don't kiss before the first date"Shakira says.

"Okay"Tyren says then walks away with a smile on his face.

Shakira is about to walk into her class when Cotilla and Ellie stops her.

"Hay chicka wat with you and alto oscuro con músculos !" Cotilla asks

"Nothing he just walked me to class "

"You go girl"Cotilla replies high fiving Shakira then walks off.

"looks like Shakira is in love"Ellie says.

"You guys are crazy"Shakira says walking into class.

GRAM'S HOUSE BEFORE THE GAME

"okay which one"Shakira asks Ellie as she hold up to outifits.

"the left one says shy and timid the right one says wild and fierce "Ellie replies.

"So i go either as a nerd,Shakira says shaking the left on,or a replies.

"Don't worry im sure he will love it" Ellie said.

"Your right thanks E"Shakira says.

"no problem S"Ellie sa

GRAM'S BOAT.

"Okay is everyone ready for our patrol"Jason says.

"yea but where is Ellie"Matt asks.

Just then Ellie and Shakira come down the hallway into the living room laughing.

"So you really think that this is okay"Shakira asks looking down at her was wearing a yellow tank with sparkles top with a orange and yellow skirt with sparkles with a orange jacket with sparkles hair was again curled.

"Yea but what about your shoes"Ellie asks.

"No problem watch this."Shakira says.

Shakira opens her hands and light sparks appear then she waves her hand and it turns into high heel shoes.

"Wow how did you do that"Ellie asks.

"Simple i just concentrated the star light into this shoes."Shakira replied putting the shoes on the floor and sliding them on her feet.

"HOLD on where are you going?!"Jason demanded.

"Out"Shakira said.

"Out where"Jason said.

"TO THE BASKETBALL GAME GEEZ WHY ARE YOU BE SO CONTROLING"Shakira yelled.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER? WE HAVE PATROL TONIGHT AND YOU WANT TO GO TO SOME GAME SO YOU CAN MAKE GOOGOO EYES AT SOME GUY"Jason screamed.

Shakira got so made that she zevoed up and threw a balm of light at dodged it and zevoed up and threw metal daggers af her. Shakira vapours them all with a ray of light befor they hit her.  
>"What is going on down her"Grams said coming out of her room with her night gown on and rollers in her hair,BOTH OF YOU ZEVO DOWN NOW"<p>

Jason and Shakira zevoed down as grams' commanded.

"Now WHAT on Earth is going on"Grams asked

"Grams,Jason is trying to stop me from going to the basketball game"Shakira said.

"Well She knew we had patrol tonight"Jason said.

"Alright Shakira you go to the Game but you have to leave at 10 and meet up with the other is that clear"Grams said.

"Yes maam"Shakira said leaving to go to the game.

STANKVILLE

while on their patrol Zevo 3 run into ronson's robots who knock themout and take them away down beneath the city

"Where Where am i"Z strap says.

"Z your their"Elastica asks.

"Yeah but were is KB"Z asks

"Im right here"Kewl breeze says.

the team was trapped im a room that would blow up in 30 minutes.

"Guys wat should we do."KB asked

"lets try to call Starlight"Elastica says realizing that Ronson may be listening.

Elastica pulls out her phone and calls ShaKira.

GYM(GAME)  
>Tyren is dribbling down the court with only 5 secs left he shoots a 3 pointer and crowd screams and Shakira is excited. after the game Shakira goes to congratulate Tyren.<p>

"So you came"He said wiping the sweat from his face.

"i told you i would snd congratulations on wining"Shakira says

"Can i ask you something?"Tyren says

"Sure" shakira replies.

"will you go out with me this Saturday?"He asks

"Like a date"Shakira says.

"Yea like a date"Tyren says.

"Yes i will gladly go out with you"Shakira says.

"great" he says pulling out his phone taking Shakira's picture and handing her his phone. Shakira puts her number in and gives his phone calls Shakira,Shakira saves the number takes Tyren's picture and they put their phones away. Just then Ellie calls Shakira and she answers her phone.

"Hello"Shakira says.

"We need your help Ronson has us locked up somewhere and we need you to help says

"Okay where do i start"Shakira asks.

"In Stankville near or rondevou spot and hurry"Ellie says hanging up the phone.

"Is something wrong"Tyren asks.

"im so sorry but i gotta go"Shakira says running out of the gym.

STANKVILLE Starlight is flying over stankville looking for the rondevou lands their and figures out wat to do.

"ill go in infared mode and look where they took them."Starlight said.

she glowed then she turned into a reddish clearish figure of picked up the trail and followed it to this old subway in stankville she went down the subway and found that it was a secret base under it. she fades threw the wall until she gets into the room that is holding the team.

"pss guys its me."Starlight whispered.

"Where are you"Elastica asks.

Starlight realized that the room was dark. Then she had an idea.

"E Tab on the floor next to you."

E did it and Starlight could feel the vibrations of the whole room anx saw her everyone was at.

"Okay good im a look for a say out."Starlight said fadingback threw the walls she came to a room ehere ronson was talking to his other half

"In 5 minutes the room will exsplod and zevo 3 will be eliminated hahaha"Ronson said.

Starlight zoomed back to the room the team was in and told them what she heard.

"We have to find that bomb,Starlight scan them room"Z strap said

Starlight scanned the room with x ray vision and saw the bomb underneath the floor beside kewlbreeze.

"KB freeze the ground to your right."Star said.

Kb Blew and blew until the ground was ice solid.

"I need light so i will know where to drill"Z said.

"no problem Sun rays"Star made a miniature sun that brighted up the whole room.

Z drilled threw the floor to where the bomb is. then Elastica grabbed it out.

"we have 3 minutes left."E said.

"So how do we get out"KB asked.

"Simple laser rays"Star said cutting three the wall with her laser beam.

the gang ran threw the hall,and made it up to the surface.

"what do we do with the bomb"E asks, it goes off in one minute"

"give it to me i know definitely where to put it you guys go"Star said.

E passed the bomb to Star and they took Light speeded back to Ronson's room and materlized.

"hmm i wander whats worst the bomb about to go of in 40 secs or your ugly face."Star said.

Ronson turned around."Who are you"he exclaimed.

" STARLIGHT the worst enemy you just made"Star said turning into infared mode placing the bomb under ronsons' room and light speeding out of the base.

"No it can't be zevo 3 has a new member."Ronson protested then the bomb blew up and alot of ronson's robots where destroyed but ronson barely survived.

"you'll pay for this you mutant PAY."

GRAM'S BOAT ENTERTAINMENT ROOM "The Notorious Zevo 3 has a new accomplice the dreadful Starlight who tonight destroyed our lab that was trying to stop Cancer. I vow to not rest until these Mutant monsters are destroyed,Ronson said in his fake voice,Have a great night.

the tv cut off after ronson's announcement.

"Well it looks lik Shakira is offically a member of Zevo 3."Matt says.

"Where is Shakira?"Jason asks.

"No you hang up"Shakira says walking into the entertainment room.

"One guess who on the other line of that phone"Ellie says to matt.

"Her little Tyren pooh"Matt jokes.

"No you hang up first"Shakira repeats.

Jason snatches the phone from her and hangs up

"hey"Shakira says.

"No I hung up first"Jason says 


End file.
